


Bait

by DeanPizzaPie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Destiel - Freeform, Human Castiel, M/M, Soldiers, Special Forces, Strike Back - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanPizzaPie/pseuds/DeanPizzaPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean recruits Castiel for a special forces mission.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://tinypic.com?ref=8x39c6"></a><br/><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bait

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Destielficletchallenge.tumblr.com  
> Prompt: Person A works at an animal shelter and Person B brings in a stray animal they found.  
> Inspired by/in the world of - Strike Back

Castiel put fresh food and water into the last of the cages, and picked the cat up. “You’re quite the little beauty, aren’t you? I’ll bet you’ll get adopted real so soon. Now let’s get a little meat on your bones.” He put her back in the cage. Just as he was sliding the lock into place, he heard the chime on the front door.

“Sorry, we closed an hour ago. You’ll have to come back tomorrow,” he called out, but the sound of footsteps told him the person was undaunted. Pressing his lips into a firm line, he walked out to the front office.

He saw that it was a tall, remarkably good looking man, carrying a dog in his arms. “Didn’t you hear me?” He asked, his gaze sweeping over the man.

“Yeah, I heard you. But this is a place for strays, I found one, so yeah, here it is. I don’t have any place to keep it.” Dean gave the guy a pleasant smile.

Castiel took in the man’s straight as an arrow posture, his solid build, and the way he had his arms closed around the dog so it couldn’t bite him. “Who are you?” He demanded.

“Just a guy off the street.” Dean put the animal down on the table between himself and the man.

Castiel whipped a gun out from the back of his waistband, and was hardly surprised when the stranger did the same. They were aiming at each other, and the smile was wiped from pretty boy’s face.

“Guy off the street, my ass.” Castiel gestured with his gun, jerking it but keeping it aimed at the guy. “I’ll ask you one more time. Who are you. What do you want?”

“Whoa whoa whoa… alright, I’m lowering my weapon, you do the same,” Dean said, slowly putting his weapon down. “Name’s Dean Winchester, I’m an Aquarius, I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach…”

“Do I look like I’m joking?” Cas demanded, his jaw tightened. He couldn’t put the face to any names. The man could have been sent by someone in his past, but Castiel had done a good job of falling off everyone’s radar. Or so he’d thought.

Dean let out an audible breath. “Fine. General Robert Singer sent me. We need an assist on a mission, and he said you’re the guy.” He took a step closer to the table, and the man. “So, are you the guy?”

Castiel lowered his weapon. “I’m out. I’m done with all that.” He’d served in the General’s elite special forces unit for a decade, but his last mission had turned into a bloodbath of innocents, and he’d quit.

“Dude, you know no one’s ever done with it. Not until we check out in a body bag.”

“You’re wrong. Now leave the dog, if it’s a real stray, and show yourself out.” Castiel clamped down on his inner turmoil. He was a soldier, a warrior, and he wouldn’t allow this man to rattle him.

“You look like you need a drink. How about we talk over one, I tell you what’s going down, and if you’re still out, you’re out.” Dean cocked his head. “Watch’a say? Worst comes to worst, you get to lay me, and then you go back to your boring life.”

Irritation crossed Castiel’s features. He hated to be read, but he supposed the man was right. He was just Castiel’s type, and Cas had just been thinking that in the old days, when he’d come back from a mission, he’d blow off steam with someone like this soldier.

“Dude, you’re not getting a second offer.” Dean licked his lips, his tongue painting a slight sheen across them.

“Stay right there,” Castiel snapped, then took the stray inside. Filling out a bit of paperwork, he put the dog in a cage, then came back out. “You’re buying.”

“I’m putting it on the General’s tab,” Dean grinned. “Name’s Dean Winchester, by the way. So you’re Castiel Novak. You’ve got some big shoes to fill, man.”

~*~

They drank, and told war stories. Dean was new to the unit, so he learned a lot of dirt about his team from Castiel. Then he got down to the important shit. Nuclear weapons had been stolen from the United States and were being assembled somewhere in Nairobi, Kenya. As best as the undercover anti-terrorism agency could determine, plans were afoot to create war between nations in the region. Naturally, a big part of the blame would fall on the United States, since they’d manufactured the weapons.

Castiel swallowed his whiskey and set the glass down. He knew why they wanted him back on the team. He’d been stationed in Nairobi under deep cover for over six months, had many contacts, and knew the territory well. And it was dangerous territory. “Nuclear,” he sighed. “Singer doesn’t play fair.”

“That mean you’re in?” Dean slapped him on the back. “Good man.”

“Don’t look so pleased about it. Are you still up to getting laid?” Castiel got up. They marched out the door of the bar, only to find a row of jeeps waiting for them. “Bastard.”

Dean chuckled. “Maybe next time.”

~*~

Laying on the ground and watching the building through the telescopes on their rifles, Castiel and Dean listened to Operations through their ear pieces.

“Several trucks are being loaded and should be leaving the compound within a few minutes.”

“Copy that,” Dean said, squinting. “You take care of the security system so they don’t have yes on the facility, and I’ll cover you.”

“Copy that.”

As Castiel got up, Dean added, “watch your ass, princess.”

“Fuck off.”

As soon as the trucks rolled out, Dean kept his eyes on Castiel moving in to the side of the building. An armed guard came out, and Dean took the shot. The guy was down. Then another guard, who was on the roof, walked towards the noise. Dean took care of him too.

Scrambling up, he tucked his head down and ran towards Castiel. “What’s taking you so long, blow the fucking thing.”

Cas pushed the wires into the putty, “Get down,” he called out, hitting the ground. The explosion broke the security box, and melted the wiring inside.

“Operations, we’re going in,” Dean said.

“Copy that. Enter through the south entrance.”

They made their way inside. Dean walked forward, Cas had his back to him, and was walking backwards, so they wouldn’t be taken by surprise.

“Heat signatures, three of them, headed your way from the north,” Operations said.

Castiel turned around. They pressed their back to opposite walls in the hallway, then, when the figures were visible, they moved, shooting all three of them. “Targets down. We’re pushing ahead.”

“You’ll need to make your way to the basement.”

Signaling to Dean, Castiel walked ahead. They split up, each taking out additional guards.

“Coming to you,” Dean told Cas, so he wouldn’t be shot by mistake.

“Copy that.”

They found the entrance to the basement. The stairs were pitch dark. “Fuck.” Dean turned the flashlight mounted to his rifle on. They slowly descended.

“Operations, we’re hearing a lot of chatter from downstairs,” Castiel said in a low voice.

“Satellite lost, hold your position.”

“Copy that.” Dean glanced at Castiel. The bullet proof vest and his equipment weighed down on him, and a sheen of sweat covered his body. “If the nukes aren’t there…”

“Then they managed to get them to Somalia, and we’re fucked,” Castiel finished for him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Dean touched his earpiece as they got the command to go down the stairs, and were given information about the numbers they were facing. “Twenty unfriendlies, awesome.”

“Piece of cake,” Castiel said, slapping Dean on the back, then heading down ahead of him.

~*~

Three weeks later, they were done with their mission. The team met up for drinks, but as the hours wore on, they dropped off. Some went to find comfort in the arms of someone they’d just met, others went to use their well earned down time to actually relax. The mission had been grueling, and the stakes had been high. The bad guys were dead, the weapons were recovered, and it was only a matter of time before they were all called up again to stop the next big threat.

As soon as the bar stool between them was vacated, Dean moved next to Castiel. “I can’t believe we got out of that one. I thought we were fucked.”

“It would be more accurate to say you’re about to get fucked,” Castiel said, his eyes locking with Dean’s.

Seeing the lust in the eyes of the man he’d been working so closely with, blood surged straight to Dean’s cock. “Let’s do it,’ he said, getting up, and grabbing a handful of Castiel’s shirt to pull him up.

Long strides took the men to the hotel lobby, then into the elevator. Dean stole looks at Castiel, his entire body vibrating with excitement. He couldn’t wait to find out whether Cas would come through on his veiled threats to fuck him like he’d never been fucked.

When the doors slid open and they stepped out of the elevator, Dean found himself shoved against a door. Castiel’s mouth descended on his own, and God, the man could kiss. His mouth was still burning when Castiel rushed him to Cas’ room.

Once inside, they both started to disarm themselves. Dean pulled a gun out of the back of his waistband, and another small one out of his boot. He set his knives and daggers down on the table, watching as Castiel took his shirt off and did the same.

Then they were tearing at each others’ clothes, and kissing as hard as they fought in the field. It was all pleasure and pain, just the kind Dean liked. “Fuck…”

Castiel pushed him onto the bed, and landed on top of him. “You’ve been asking for this for weeks, soldier, and I’m going to give it to you.”

“Fuck you, you’re the one asking for it,” Dean said, struggling, then rolling them over. “Ever since that animal shelter you were hiding at. Bet you’ve been hard since General Singer cock-blocked you that night.” He thrust against Castiel, pressing his own cock against the man’s.

Castiel lifted his hips, grinding against Dean. “What did you expect? You were bait,” he answered, managing to push himself up into a sitting position.

That was fair, it was exactly why he’d been the one sent in to lure Castiel back. Before Dean could say so, he found his head tugged back by his hair, and Castiel’s mouth was over his. Straddling Castiel’s thighs, he groaned, and kissed the man back with everything he had. His tongue battled Castiel’s for dominance as he raked his hands over the man’s body, trying to touch every inch of him. His head swam, his heart beat against his chest. He found himself grinding harder and faster against the soldier.

Cas gripped Dean’s hips and lifted him up.

Blinking, Dean understood. He reached down and aligned Castiel’s cock to his hole, and slowly sat down, taking every goddamned hard inch without complaint, until he’d settled down over Castiel’s lap. “Like that, huh?” he taunted, squeezing his inner muscles. “Stick with me, and maybe I’ll teach you a thing or two about rigging explosives in the field,” he teased, having complained about Castiel’s slowness when they’d been out there.

A strangled sound came from Castiel. “Fuck.” He took a breath, then lifted Dean up again. “To tell the truth, my specialty is penetrating the enemy. In and out. In and out,” he said more slowly, as he raised his hips and fucked Dean. “Fuck you’re tight.”

Grabbing Castiel’s shoulders, Dean closed his eyes and leaned back, lifting himself up and down but letting Castiel set the pace. With each hard thrust, Castiel was sending electric pulses of heat through Dean. “Fuck man…” he groaned. “Harder. I want it harder,” he demanded, his nails digging crescent shapes into the soldier’s skin.

Castiel complied for a few hard thrusts, then pushed himself forward, rolling Dean onto his back, and never withdrawing from inside him. “Always bragging about how good you are. Alright, boy, let’s see how hard you can take it.”

Dean whimpered at the threat, and reached up behind him, grasping the bar on the spindle foot board. “Let’s see what you got, if it was worth dragging your ass back into action.” When Cas pulled out of him, Dean grasped at him with his free hand. Then the man gave a hard thrust and was sheathed completely inside Dean, filling him up.

“Nghh…” And Cas didn’t stop, he kept fucking and fucking, and Dean pushed back, loving the stretch, the burn, the fire licking his body. It was just what he needed, a good, strong fuck, to make him forget Nairobi, forget the friends they’d lost on the mission, forget everything but the fact that they were alive. “Harder, harder,” he ground out. “Show me you’re not some navy pussy—”

“I’ll show you harder.” Castiel practically shoved Dean closer to the footboard with each thrust of his hips. The bed squeaked and creaked. His labored breaths surrounded them. He strained harder and faster.

“Fucckkk,” Dean groaned, pushed close to the edge. Then Castiel’s hand was around his cock and Dean was wound so tight, he could barely stand it. “Castiel!” He saw Cas’ straining muscles, saw the man gritting his teeth, and knew. “Oh fuck…”

“Now!” Castiel demanded, shouting the way he’d give any field order.

Dean’s balls drew up painfully tight against his body He felt Castiel tensing, he arched up slightly, and then heat exploded behind his eyelids. His hot cum splattered across Castiel’s stomach just as Cas filled him up. “Oh yeah… yeah…” he kept murmuring, releasing the bar and putting his arms around Castiel. “Fuck yeah.”

“Copy that.” Castiel dropped down over Dean and kissed him.

The End


End file.
